The Flame Dragon God Slayer
by 03JTunice
Summary: As Natsu battled Zancrow, the Black Fire of the Flame God resided within him and with it, Natsu uses the power to protect his nakama. Watch as he grows along with the new power bestowed upon him and saves Fiore once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my readers! This is a new story I came up with and really just wanted to test out. I have always imagined what would it have been like if Natsu had Godslaying magic instead of lightning magic? Well, you get to find by reading this story! I really like writing this chapter as it is basically fulfilling my dream of having Natsu being a boss with new magic.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

 **Edit: I had no Idea what to call it before so this is the title to the chapter**

* * *

 **The Fire Within**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Umf!" Natsu screamed, falling down the mountain and landing, creating a small crater, "Damn mountain, stupid **Godslayer** and his not-able-to-eat-his-fire bullshit!" Natsu yelled frustrated, getting up from the crater and feeling a little sore with literal steam coming out of his ears. Sighing aloud, Natsu decided to calm down.

"Better go find Wendy and Happy to see if they're okay. Then after that, I'll definitely get revenge and beat that Bancock guy's ass!" Natsu said getting pumped up to fight again. After walking for around 20 minutes he was starting to get worried about Wendy and the others as he could not pinpoint them with his nose because they seemed to far away for him to catch their scent and the island's strange smell was making it difficult to adjust.

Walking for a dozen more minutes, Natsu, with his enhanced hearing, heard a soft groan coming from the left of him and decided to check it out to see if it was one of his guild mates. He dashed off immediately, not wanting to waste any more time. Getting to the place where he pinpointed the sound, Natsu stood there in shock at the sight before him.

"Gramps..." He whispered in disbelief. Right there in front of him was the old man lying beaten on the dirt looking as if he was going die. "Oi, gramps! What happened who did this to you!?"

"Natsu, my boy... you must not face this enemy who did this. I know you won't like to hear this, but... this is one war Fairy Tail will lose."

"Huh!? What are you talking 'bout old man!? Of course we'll win!" Natsu said with a shaky voice not believing that gramps would ever say something like that. The only time he saw him get this beaten was with Phantom Lord when the air mage drained him of his magic but Natsu knew this was entirely different.

"Natsu, you must listen. Take Fairy Tail... take your family and get them off of this land; away from the danger that awaits. I'm trusting that you will complete the last mission I'm giving you." Makarov said in a weary voice, almost inaudible.

"Shut up! This is not the gramps that showed me my new home, the one that gave me hope that I would find Igneel! I promise to you gramps... I promise to beat the guys down who did this! Now let's go look for Wendy so she can fix you up, 'kay." Natsu said get the turmoil in his head to focus on something else.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I see master Hades already did his number on you, huh, Makarov? HAHAHAHA!" Zancrow said hysterically getting out of the flaming crater he made when he jumped off the plateau. _'No! Not now!'_ Natsu screamed in his head as he shivering visibly in front of both the spectators.

 _'What!? Natsu showing fear! Impossible!'_ Makarov thought shocked, never once having seen fear coming off of Natsu, even against Gildarts.

"Ohohoho the little dragon hunter is shaking in his boots? Expected! Anyone would cower in front of the 7 Kin- in front me... a **Godslayer**. Hahahaha!" Zancrow arched his back as he laughed loudly towards the sky. Natsu, all the while, was staring at his shaking hands, looking back and forth between Makarov, Zancrow and himself.

"This fear... it's not the one Gildarts was talking about." Natsu said in a whisper, clutching his hands into fists, "This fear I have is not of you Bastards! I only fear that one of you assholes will hurt my nakama! And hear this: I will definitely get my hands on the one who's in charge and burn him to the ground!" Natsu screamed agitated as intense fire crawled up his body. His face twisted into one of extreme anger while all he could think about is how this guy was belittling his friends.

"Hohohoho you must be talking about my master Hades! Well if you think you can defeat him with that lousy powers of yours, you must've fallen off the mountain harder than I thought **Dragonslayer**!" Zancrow yelled, laughing at the thought of him beating Hades as intense black fire worked its way up his body as well, "To think, a weakling like you, beating my master!? A person must be on something 'cause it's practically impossible!"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I embrace the impossible, you asshole!" Natsu screamed with a confident smirk now plastered on his features. He readily got into his stance and tried to anticipate his next move.

As the pillars of fire went higher into the air Natsu decided to attack first, sprinting at a fast pace that Zancrow did not anticipate as he got a fist full of fire going down into the back of his head then a hard uppercut to the face as he was sent stumbling back. Regaining his posture, Zancrow grinned widely at how fun the fight was and how he was going to get back at the dragon hunter for his broken nose.

As the fight went on, back and forth, Makarov couldn't have been more impressed with Natsu's improvement for the S-class Trials. Each blow they landed either connected or hit a tree or the ground and completely destroy it.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted his spell as he aimed for Zancrow who was currently in the air due to him front kicking Zancrow in the face with a leg doused in fire. As the spell headed toward him, Zancrow couldn't help but grin as he once again ate Natsu's fire, hungrily taking it all in his stomach and watching gleefully at Natsu's irritated expression. Looking intently as his enemy landed safely on the ground, Natsu couldn't stop his anger from building as he watched his fire get eaten again. The sight of someone else eating the magic Igneel gave him infuriated him to no end; it made him feel weak, and he didn't like it, not one bit. _'There has to be a way I can eat his fire too!_ ' He growled in his mind.

"HAHAHAHAHA, I'm not going to be able to eat anything else if you keep feeding me your flames, dumbass! It gives me more energy! But didn't I tell you the gods made fire! There's nothing superior to one. Not even your Dragons." Zancrow said with venom clearly coming out of his words.

"Shut the Hell up!" Natsu yelled, fuming at Zancrow, "I'll find a way to beat you even if your fire is supposed to be superior! My fire will overcome this latter of rank!" Cladding his hands with fire, he once again sprinted towards Zancrow with invigoration but had to dodge one of his attacks.

" **Flame God's Scythe**!" Zancrow yelled as he swung a giant scythe made of black flames towards Natsu who narrowly dodged the attack by jumping high into the air propelled by his flames. As Natsu dodged the attack, multiple giant trees were cut down by the devastating attack and flew up into the sky while Natsu took full advantage of this.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu yelled, punching the tree down toward Zancrow who didn't expect something like that as he was crushed under the broken tree. It wasn't long before a fiery explosion came from under the giant tree and blew into smithereens. Coming out of the rubble of burning twigs Zancrow looked pissed.

"You know, a god's fire consumes all it touches burning it to ash... and I pretty sure my fire would love to eat you little dragon hunter," Zancrow said laughing evilly under his breath but loud enough for Natsu to hear, "Prepare to turn to ashes **Dragonslayer**! **Flame God's Supper**!" Zancrow covered his arms in what looked like a round spiked hammer and slammed it together consuming Natsu in the middle.

"Aaaahhhh!" Natsu screamed, hurting from the attack. He felt his skin slowly becoming aware of the heat emitted by the attack as the pressure he was bearing was intense. The feeling if being crushed between the two solid-like fire domes was not something he wanted to feel ever again.

"Natsu!" Makarov screamed worriedly towards Natsu as he saw him try to eat the black flames to free himself of the condemning prison but failed as he choked on them and spit them out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, what'd I tell you, you can't eat my flames! Although, it might take much longer for my flames to consume you since you're immune to regular fire but I can wait as long as it takes to get rid of you!" Zancrow yelled with a crazed look on his face. While laughing at his soon to be victory he felt a something huge crushing his torso and looking back he saw Makarov with an arm of a giant trying to turn him into mush.

"Let go of my child vermin!" He screamed at Zancrow.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like your gramps is in the game now too! Let's see who can last the longest without dying!" Zancrow screamed in excitement as he lit his body on fire burning Makarov's hand.

"Don't underestimate the power of family!" Makarov yelled putting more power into his grip on Zancrow who grunted in pain in response.

"Looks like Makarov isn't out of the game yet!" Zancrow yelled with enthusiasm even though he felt like his spine was touching his heart.

"GRAMPS!" Natsu yelled, building up his magic power as a globe of fire surrounded him. Natsu screamed painfully while he fought against the pressure of the black flames with his own orb of fire as he struggled to expand his magic and break the spell. But as he tried to fight his way out of the black flames, his own body and magic eventually gave out.

'Natsu's magic power... ran out. It's gone...' Makarov thought, thinking of the worst possibility.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Looks like the dragon hunter goes down first!" Zancrow laughing happily.

"STOP YOU IMPUDENT CHILD!" Makarov screamed as he put even more pressure on his grip as Zancrow spit out blood this time. But as a few seconds past, they were both surprised to hear a slurping and chewing sound. And when they turned their heads toward the direction the sounds were coming from, what they saw shocked them.

Natsu was eating the flames!

"Impossible!" Zancrow yelled with anger crossing his face again.

 _'Unbelievable! He temporarily emptied his Magic Container to become an empty vessel for the foreign magic to enter his body! This kid is something else.'_ Makarov thought in amazement at once again seeing his child improving to great heights. "BUT THAT'S ToO STUPID!" Makarov screamed at Natsu as he threw Zancrow into the air by accident.

"Now it's time to finish it," Natsu said to himself, wiping his mouth with his arm and jumping high in the air to catch up with Zancrow, " _With the powerful flames of a god on my left hand_..." He chanted as black fire started circling around his left hand getting bigger, " _And the destructive fire of a Dragon on the other_..." the same happened with his right hand as his regular flames started getting bigger, " _With the combined power of a Dragon and a god_... **FLAME DRAGONGOD'S DAZZLING FLAME**!" Natsu yelled intensely, crashing the to giant orbs of fire between the **Godslayer** , instantly creating a giant explosion blinding the Makarov as they could hear Zancrow laughing painfully at his own defeat.

With the explosion dying down, Natsu landed roughly on the scorched dirt fiiled with ash while tumbling towards Makarov.

"Gramps... I know that you there are times where you can't fight back... that's what Gildarts taught me and that's what you want to do. You want to back down from this fight but right now we can't do that for this war. These guys made an enemy of Fairy Tail and we need to teach them a lesson about that. So let's fight on... G-Gramps." Natsu said determined but fell down, passing out of exhaustion.

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled. _'We'll definitely fight Natsu... and we will win.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Wuzup my fellow fanfic readers! Ok so here are some announcements.**

 **First of all, I won't be able to update this as quickly as I want cause I want to finish my main story which is "Satan Salamander"(shameless promotion). After that, I will most defiantly make this my new main story.**

 **Second of all, I need help coming up with a pairing for Natsu but if you guys want you don't have to have one. Say so in the comments!(I think I'll put up a poll as well. But if I don't then I decided the pairing already)**  
 **Finally, Lucy will not be an option(because of some... circumstances) So follow, write a review of the story, share or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **PS: There will only be one! You know what I mean...**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!**

 **A/N: Okay so here's the news. I will be skipping parts of the series(like fillers)that I deem unimportant and that you all know what will happen and that I will do the GMG arc and then an arc of my own(probably). So for this chapter, I skipped to the middle of the fight with Master Hades.**

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **100 Times More**

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled, punching the wooden floor his face was buried in moments before. After defeating the **Godslayer** and all the other 7 Kin of Purgatory, the group of Fairy Tail mages that were still able to fight went after the Guild master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, but were extremely overpowered by him. Even after all the **Unison Raids** and combination attacks by Natsu, Gray and Erza, they had little to no effect on the seemingly indestructible Master Hades.

"Even though our attacks connected he doesn't look phased at all!" Gray said agitated talking to no one in particular. He struggled to his knees and stabilized himself with his arms, "This guy is unbelievable!"

"Hhmmm, my Makarov sure have brought up good kids to Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure you guys would've given me a run for my jewels... if you all had more time to live." Hades said menacingly at the group of fairies. Charging up his supposedly finishing spell, he stopped suddenly as he sensed something... dangerous about to hit him. Thanking Zeref that his instincts were correct, Hades moved swiftly from his spot as a bolt of lightning stricken where he last was.

"L-Laxus?" Natsu said in disbelief as he saw his ex-guild mate crashing through the roof.

"Shit, you guys got beaten to a pulp. Guess you still need my help cleaning up your messes." Laxus grinned at his own remark, glad to see his guild mates again. He looked back to them with a small confident smile and swiftly took off his fur jacket.

"Hehehe, you got that right!" Natsu replied back joyfully.

"Laxus! Tell us what are you doing here?" Erza demanded as this was holy ground only Fairy Tail members were allowed to go on, but deep down she was still happy her old friend came to the rescue for them.

"What? I only came here to visit 1st master's grave since I was a part of Fairy tail. But then I saw this. The second God damn guild master of Fairy Tail turned evil beating my friends." Laxus said with a disgusted frown lining his voice as sparks of electricity surrounded him.

"Hohohohoho, so this is the blood relative of Makarov!? Impressive I must say the least, never expected you of all people to join the fight." Hades said curiously with his hand behind his back. He easily shook off the surprise of the attack and gain back his posture.

"Shut up old man, let's do this already." Laxus said seriously as he turned into a bolt of lightning surprising Hades again as he got a severe upper cut to the chin then a lightning engaged axe kick that he barely dodge, demolishing the ground beneath them.

As time went on the battle between the two powerhouses got more intense as half of the area got sharded with lightning or broken to pieces due to complicated but powerful spells. Moments passed and it looked like Laxus was having the upper hand in the fight, always charging in first leaving Hades on the defense.

"I never realized the boy had someone other than Gildarts at this level." Hades said impressed

"Heh, that reminds me of something the old geezer use to say, 'When you face someone stronger than you, being more powerful doesn't matter as long as you stand up to them.' Ain't that right... Natsu." Laxus said as Natsu grinned in response.

"Mhm, that's an excuse for a weakling. Now, warm up time is over, come at me boy!" Hades said taunting him and getting into a fighting stance as Laxus went at him full force again and Hades was on the defensive again.

That was until he found an opening and took advantage of it. Using his **Chain Magic** Hades grappled a giant globe-like sphere from the ceiling and brought it down on Laxus who narrowly dodged the unprecedented attack as Hades swung it around again, trying one more time to hit him but failed as Laxus saw to attack coming this time.

Letting go of the giant sphere Hades once again using his **Chain Magic** attacked Laxus who moved away swiftly from the attack but soon opened his eyes in shock at what he saw.

"What! This is an **Amaterasu** formation!" Laxus yelled in shock and fear as he realized this was all a trap and that Hades lead him inside the **Magic Circle**.

"Yes, you have very keen eyes in magic my boy! But with this, the fight is over!" Hades yelled in triumph doing quick and complex hands signs. The **Amaterasu Magic Formation** started to glow a sickly purple color as a huge but contained explosion happened within the **Magic Circle** and the shockwave of the attack sent all the Fairy Tail members flying back to the wall they were facing.

"Now it is over. This spell immobilizes all the muscles in the body, leaving them helpless. And even if you somehow defended yourself, all your magic will dissipate which can let me kill you easily." Hades said in a deadly voice but shockingly, there was a flash of lightning coming out of the orb of deadly purple magic and then suddenly turning and striking him in the back.

"You see that... that was the power of one of my legs, and I have one more, both of my arms and head and I will use them to beat you till you're an inch to away from death." Laxus said menacingly with lightning circling him. The kick he used to catch Hades off guard left a singe mark on his back and leaving him flying in the air.

"You talk with arrogance. I guess it's the confidence that comes with youth. But youth is not what is needed to follow the path of magic!" Hades yelled, gaining his balance in the air and propelling himself off a wall at Laxus. This time as both of their magic clashed for dominance, a flash of white blinded everyone in the area for a few minutes. As the light died down what they saw made the hope they felt before vanish.

Laxus was on the ground panting gripping his injured arm.

"I never knew the world was _this_ big and had monsters with _this_ kind of power. I've still got a ways to go." Laxus said wearily in between breathes.

"What are you doing Laxus!? Pull yourself together!" Gray yelled trying to encourage Laxus to fight on.

"What the Hell Laxus! You're stronger than this!" Natsu screamed doing the same thing Gray is trying to do.

"You were a worthy opponent Laxus... but it ends now!" Hades screamed, gathering a black and purple substance around the palm of his hand as it got bigger.

"I realized not too long ago that I wasn't a part of Fairy Tail anymore. But if he took out the old geezer... it's okay to get angry right?" Laxus asked.

"Of course it is!" Natsu yelled out frustrated and confused at what Laxus was doing.

"Your time has ended!" Hades yelled shooting out the ray of black and purple magic.

' _Damn it! It's faster than I thought it would be! I didn't even finish building up my magic to give to Natsu._ ' Laxus thought. "Looks like I'm going to have to hope for the best." He said quietly as he stood up and charged at the deadly spell in front of him hoping to still be able to fight and giving Natsu his magic. But fate didn't have that planned for him.

As Laxus fought to overcome the beam of deadly magic, the shockwave shook the whole ship and broke it in half. When everyone recovered from the after effects of the magical clash their hearts sank. Laxus was sent flying back beaten and broken as he landed in the giant hole made from the attack.

"Laxus!" Erza screamed in terror.

"Laxus, what are you doing don't give up you're stronger than all of us!" Natsu screamed tears building up in his eyes.

"It ain't about being stronger or weaker dumbass. Just think about who this asshole hurt. What's the point unless someone with the guild emblem takes him down!? Any pain the guild endures... they need to pay it back 100 times more!" Laxus said earning shocked looks from everyone.

"Yeah..." Natsu said wiping away some tears as a pillar of fire erupted underneath him completely surrounding him but everyone saw that black fire started to form and mix in with his regular red fire.

"What is this? I've never seen anything like it." Wendy said in awe.

"It's payback time... 100 times over!" He said as his magic power started to increase drastically and the red and black flames got higher and more intense with heat.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I really have nothing to say here except thank you to the people who helped this story grow in such time. See you next time in the next chapter. Anyway, follow, review the story, share or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Wholehearted Guild**

"What kind of flames are those!?" Lucy asked amazed at seeing the red and black fire swirl around Natsu. The ground beneath him began to break and burn as he stood up from the ground.

"When did Natsu ever get _black_ flames!?" Gray asked, not really understanding the situation.

"This power...it's like when he ate **Etherion**." Erza said to herself.

"Rroooaarr!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Hades with a boost of speed, catching him off guard as Natsu punched him with a fiery fist sending him flying back. With the same speed, Natsu easily caught up with the flying man and did an axe kick to the head, lighting him on fire as Hades screamed in pain.

"The black flames seem to be strengthening his regular power!" Gray said in astonishment.

"You're gonna pay for hurting our guild, bastard!" Natsu yelled in fury, punching Hades in the stomach with a flame powered fist. Once again, Natsu punched Hades in the face sending him flying into the air. "Now... say goodbye!" He jumped up covering his hand in red fire on the right and black fire on the left and smashed the two giant orbs of fire towards Hades causing an explosion.

Hades somehow dodged the attack and jumped back up surprising Natsu as he sent his **Chain Magic** towards him, covering and locking his hands.

"Haha, now your hands are useless!" Hades said in triumph. Steam started to build around Natsu as he broke the **Chain Magic** apart almost effortlessly letting his hands go free shocking Hades to no end. Taking his shock as an opportunity, Natsu started to build all his **Magic Power** into this one attack, sucking in gallons of air as tiny red and black embers started to come into his mouth.

" **Flame DragonGod's**... **Scorching Roar**!" Natsu bellowed as a giant torrent of black and red fire spewed from his mouth, consuming Hades in the hellish flames as it burned his skin off but was instantly cauterized due to the heat. Everyone else was blown away by the hot winds as they tried to hold onto something that stable and wasn't already destroyed. The attack was heard throughout the whole island shaking the land.

"That's gotta be Natsu. They better be okay." Bickslow said looking at the huge stream of fire cutting through the sky. Gildarts saw the same sight and just grinned at it knowing it was Natsu doing this.

When the attack finished, everyone looked in awe and fear at the power Natsu displayed in that one attack which they think knocked out Hades for good in one hit.

"I... did it!" Natsu said panting as he fell backward into a hole in the ground but luckily Lucy caught him before he could touch the bottom. "Thanks, Lucy... I owe you one." He said tiredly as Lucy helped him up from the ditch.

"No problem Natsu." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm totally out... of Magic right now." Natsu said with his regular smile.

' _It seems with immense **Magic Power** comes immense depletion of energy. But... you have come a long way Natsu._ ' Erza thought, smiling.

"It's finally over!" Gray yelled happily.

"Yes!" Wendy screamed agreeing with him.

"Impressive youngsters indeed... Makarov. These are some truly frightening kids you raised in your guild." Hades said, getting back up from the rubble, like the beating from Natsu didn't even happen.

"No this can't be... Natsu-san... he!?" Wendy said confused and frightened as she watched Hades come back up again.

"How many decades has it been since I had this much trouble with dealing with killing nuisances...?" Hades said as he made a new set of clothing from his magic, "Exterminating you now would be a trifling matter, but I have to thank you for entertaining me so."

"No way!" Gray said with shock and fear building up in his body.

"That attack didn't work! Impossible!" Erza yelled surprised.

" **Devil's Eye** open." Hades said taking off his eye patch as his eye was glowing a sinister red. The injuries he sustained were healing up and the magic he was releasing was building to new heights. "Allow me to give a special demonstration of my true power. The **Abyss of Sorcery**. From here surpasses a realm that far beats your imagination.

"This can't be happening!" Gray said in disbelief, as the magic Hades was releasing was still growing.

"Never have I sensed such demonic energy coming from one person! This guy is a monster!" Erza said in fear.

"The **Magic Energy** , it's... it's still increasing!" Lucy yelled shocked while still supporting Natsu.

"Damn it, I haven't gotten the strength to move!" Natsu said, weakly punching the ground.

"To walk the path of sorcery is to walk the path of darkness. What lies there is the **Primordial Magic** that shines through the darkness. It's close. The **Primordial Magic** is almost in grasp. And what will make that gap closer than ever is to create the "Grand Magic World"... the world where Zeref rules all! But there is no place for you in this paradise, for you lack the resolve to go into the abyss!"

"What's that stance!?" Lucy asked in fear as Hades had his arms outward and one foot in front of the other.

"From the Book of Zeref chapter 4, paragraph 12 **Arcane Magic: Nemesis**!" Hades said menacingly, while from the rumble, purple ooze started to flow from it forming giant monsters that had red lines going through them.

"He's creating monsters out of the rumble!?" Gray said shocked.

"And all of them possess immense magic power!" Erza said shaking. Wendy was starting to cry as tears were brimming.

"From the power of the abyss, I can create devils that rise from the ground." Hades said sinisterly.

"I'm scared... Natsu-san... I'm so scared!" Wendy said dropping to the floor and covering her face.

' _I'm trembling in fear. How long has it been...'_ Erza thought shaking. She looked around to see everyone else in the same condition. Except for Natsu, as he looked like he was about to say something.

"Hold on guys..." Natsu said as everyone turned to face him.

' _There's nothing wrong with fear. To fear something is to know your own weakness, and-'_

"Knowing your weakness can make your kinder and stronger. That's what Gildarts told me. We've learned how weak we are. So what do we do next? We grow stronger than ever before!" Natsu yelled as he stood up once again, "We stand up to him and beat him so we can live on! We might be too afraid to do any of this on our own... but that's what nakama's for! We help each other up and face the challenges ahead of us, together! So that's why there's nothing to be afraid of 'cause our friends are here right beside us!"

"Admiral words, but that too ends here!" Hades said, addding more magic to his minnions.

 _'Natsu's right, with friends at your side-'_ Lucy thought.

' _There's nothing to fear.'_ Gray thought standing up.

' _Even if we have no power left-'_ Wendy said in her mind getting up as well.

' _We won't give up until the very end as that is the Fairy Tail way!'_ Erza thought determined as she to finally got up.

"Let's do this!" Natsu yelled, dashing forward with everyone doing the same. All the pain he felt before was still affecting him, but he fought through it, charging with a burning determination to beat this guy to the ground.

"Hmf, what do you expect to do without any **Magic Power**! Doesn't matter anyway, as my devils will devour you!" Hades said as the monsters started to shoot purple beams of magic at them as the group of Fairy Tail mages dodged them narrowly. Eventually, Natsu's fatigue caught up with him and he tripped over himself but Wendy and Lucy were quick with the save, catching him in mid-air and tossing him forward at Erza and Gray. Seeing their friend fly towards them, they slowed down and lifted their legs up as Natsu stood on them and got launched over to Hades at fast speeds thanks to Erza and Gray pushing their legs giving him a boost.

"It's time for you to be consumed by the darkness, Fairy Tail!" Hades yelled, putting in more effort to kill the children as he sent the same purple magic beams towards Natsu, causing an explosion as they came into contact with something.

With the explosions dying down, Natsu's scarf was seen flying as Wendy went out and caught it. But to her surprise, Natsu made it through the blast and decked Hades in the face.

"What is this!? Does the **Arcane Magic** have no effect!? Impossible, my magic is-" Hades stopped his sentence as he held his pulsing **Devil's Eye** , feeling the power from it dissipate, "It can't be!"

Natsu took this opportunity to strike again, giving a vicious uppercut to the jaw making Hades fly backward a couple meters.

' _My heart!'_ Hades screamed in his mind.

"What is this, the monsters are dissipating." Erza said in disbelief as the same monsters that were attacking them were crumbling into little pieces.

' _My heart, if it was somehow destroyed then all my magic would be gone! I have to beat these brats before that happens!'_ Hades thought urgently while taking a harsh beat down from Natsu who took as many openings as he could get.

"Huh, what's happening?" Lucy asked looking towards the island.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, looking towards the same direction as her as she gasped at the sight.

"Unbelievable..." Gray said in astonishment as the Tenrou tree started to grow back to its original height. ' _This can't be Ultear... can it?'_

"I don't get it, our emblems are shining!" Erza said looking at hers.

"I... I can feel my magic coming back to me!" Lucy cheered happily.

' _Me?_ _Me,_ _be defeated by Makarov's kids!?'_

"We're the ones who are gonna win!" Natsu said going in for another punch.

"Never!" Hades screamed in defiance blocking the punch from Natsu and shot a stream of magic towards him, pushing Natsu back. While Natsu was recovering, Hades took the advance and kicked him hard in the face sending him back in the air, "Until the day I stand above all in the world of magic, I will not give up!"

Unexpectedly, Laxus recovered too thanks to the magic from the Tenrou tree and sent a right hook to Hades who did not expect him to get up.

"Do it Fairy Tail!" Laxus screamed, encouraging his friends.

"Might as well use up the magic we have into one final attack." Gray said grinning.

"I agree Gray. Everyone use the last of your magic power to take down Hades!" Erza yelled.

"Even though we don't have a contract yet... Open gate of the goat, Capricorn!" Lucy said taking out her key and summoning him.

"I'm at your command Lady Lucy." Capricorn said bowing.

"Alright, get him!" Lucy yelled as Capricorn dashed towards Hades.

"You! What are-" Hades didn't get to finish as Capricorn delivered a kick to his face and kept repeating nonstop.

"I'm not Zordio. I am Lady Lucy's **Celestial Spirit**!" He said finally finishing with an elbow to the nose.

"Now it's my turn! **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack**!" Wendy screamed, launching her attack towards Hades having him flying back towards Gray.

" **Ice Magic Sword: Ice Bringer**!" Gray yelled creating two large swords of ice and struck Hades in the stomach making an 'X' shape.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel armor Pentagram Sword**!" Erza said shouted slicing Hades in a star formation. Taking his chance Laxus also pitched in.

" **Raging Bolt**!" He shouted sending a large ball of lightning at Hades who got severely electrocuted. Running up towards Hades, Natsu covered his hands once again in red and black flames and jumped high into the air.

" **Grimoire Law**!" Hades shouted casting the spell. ' _Oh no, I'm too late!'_

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus-Incinerating Saber**!" Natsu bellowed, swiping his arms in a circular fashion as a spinning torrent of red and black flames came rushing towards Hades at point blank range, burning him to the bone. The sun was starting to come up and everyone was celebrating their absolute victory.

Falling to the ground in exhaustion, Natsu spoke, "Gramps... we showed 'em... the power of a wholehearted guild. Just as I said... we would win this one." Natsu said whispering to himself as everyone started to gather around him, "YEEEAAAHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **3 Month Training**

"Now that the decision's been made, there's no use complaining. We're participating in the Grand Magic Games!" Makarov yelled excitedly, holding up his beer, "Now let's celebrate!"

The whole guild cheered for the news except for a select few like Macao who didn't even want to do this. But eventually he got used to the idea of getting the 30 milli- I mean, getting the title of Fiore's number one guild. Yeah, that's it. So for the rest of the day, they partied nonstop as most people dropped dead (not literally) from drinking too much or from destroying Erza's cake, which is bad as we should all know.

The party lasted until the break of dawn when they all fell asleep. Well, not everyone. Natsu got up extra early, leaving a note and left the guild to go on his own personal training session.

"Hey, Happy, we gotta go, we don't want to wake up anyone." Natsu called out to his best friend that was still sleeping.

"Mm, Natsu, hold on... I'm so tired." Happy said, turning around on the floor he was sleeping on.

"Fine, just come here." Natsu walked over to Happy, picking him up and putting him on his head, careful not to step on anyone. Once they quietly left the guild, Natsu began walking to his house in the woods as he and a sleepy Happy packed their essentials to set off on their journey. Finally done with the packing, Natsu and Happy walked out the house with Happy once again sleeping on Natsu's head while he carried all their stuff.

"Ne, Natsu, when we left, I didn't see Gajeel. Do you know what happened to him?" Happy sleepily asked, yawning at the end.

"Well, I'm sure that bastard had the same idea I did and decided to train by himself." Natsu explained giving a good guess.

Yawning and covering his mouth with his paw, Happy answered, "I guess that makes sense."

 **A few hours later at Fairy Tail:**

A few hours has passed since Natsu has left and the guild was starting to wake up, mainly Erza and Gray.

"Everyone wake up! I have an important question! Has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza yelled getting the attention of everyone else as they started to gain consciousness while most of them were supported with major hangovers, "I will ask again! Where is Natsu!?"

"What are you talking about? Natsu's right there-" Lucy didn't finish answering when she looked towards where Natsu was last night, only there was an empty space, "Eh! Where's Natsu!?"

"Everyone, get up and look for him! And while you're at it look for Gajeel too! He has also gone missing!" Erza commanded having everyone salute to her and was about to walk away to begin looking for the two when Makarov decided to intervene.

"Oi brats! There's no need to look for them, they went out to train by themselves before the games." Makarov said stopping the guild in their tracks.

"What'd you say, master!? Damn those idiots! They don't even know where we'll meet up for the games, let alone what to do when they arrive at Crocus!" Gray fumed.

"Aw, don't worry child, it's just Natsu and Gajeel..." Taking a while for his statement to sink in, his faced paled in realization, "Oh shit, it's Natsu and Gajeel! We're doomed!" Makarov yelled in agony thinking about the bills he'll pay when the damage reports come from Crocus.

 **With Natsu and Happy:**

"Ne Natsu, I've been wanting to ask you this but when you were facing Max in the fight, what was the magic you used to finish it?" Happy asked, eating the fish Natsu caught on their way.

"Oh, that was my **Flame DragonGod mode**." Natsu answered, also taking a bite out of his fish sitting down near the campfire.

"Could you tell me how you got it?" Happy asked curiously and so Natsu told him everything. From how he meet Zancrow to the fight with Hades.

"So even though this new magic I got is badass, I don't have even have enough magic and stamina to use it properly." Natsu explained.

"Aye, Natsu, I already saw what it did to you!" Happy said cheerfully which got on Natsu's nerves, "But Natsu, if you really want to use that new mode, I think I might know what to do for you to get while also still help you progress in your power struggle."

"What!? You do Happy!? Tell me please!" Natsu begged, bowing to Happy.

"The secret is... training!" Happy yelled enthusiastically.

"I know! That's what we're here for!" Natsu yelled comically, getting angry.

"No Natsu, not just any old training you usually do, but hardcore, sweat-till-you-drop, scheduled training that will make you pass out from exhaustion each and every time you do it! And when you get used to it we'll just kick it up a notch!" Happy said... well, happily explaining to Natsu what he meant.

"Oh Happy, my friend, you're right! I should have thought of this years ago!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically slamming his fist into his palm.

"It's okay Natsu, that's what you have me for." Happy said wittingly.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?"

 **Three months later in Crocus:**

"Hey look, Fairy Tail is here!"

"Wait, you mean that weak ass guild that always lands last place on the leaderboard! Hahaha!"

"What are they even doing here? It's like they're asking for a beat down!"

The three months has past and the main Fairy Tail residence, including the participating members, have arrived in Crocus, the capital of Fiore and where this year's Grand Magic Games are going to be held. Although, while walking through the crowded streets, they received some not-so-nice comments from the crowd. Some of them taunted while others looked at them with disgust, pity, or remorse as the guild that use to be the greatest 7 years ago has vanished and supposedly, only a hollow shell of it remained.

"Damn, these people are getting on my last nerves!" Gray mumbled angrily, clenching his fist and shaking as he tried to control his rising rising temper which was unusual for him, "I can't wait to rub our victory in their face, then up their ass!"

"Calm down Gray. You will get to show your power and determination in the games, but right now is not the best time to show your emotions. Especially to _these_ kinds of people." Erza said putting her armored hand on Gray's shoulder as she too was having trouble keeping her anger in check.

"Listen everyone! We are winning this for the MONEY! I'll admit it now, the top reason for me doing this is for the cash prize, but don't get me wrong. I would like to earn the number one Guild title along with the sweet money which would make it even better! So give it your all and show them Fiore's soon-to-be-once-again number one guild!" Makarov screamed with his voice laced with glee. "Also, we would disrespect our founding fathers if we let a couple of _average_ guilds push us around like dirt!"

Saying this got understanding nods from everyone as they agreed to what their master was saying.

"Now then, the tournament will take place tomorrow but unfortunately we don't know what they'll be." Makarov explained his voice getting softer at the last part as he sighed.

"Huh? But Fairy Tail has been taking part for years." Lucy said putting her hand on her chin in confusion.

"Yeah, but they change each event every year. It makes it hard to pick the most suitable mages when we don't know what the events will be." Azlack said picking up his daughter at the end of the explanation.

"Yes, one year they had a sharp shooting contest and that's the year we also decided not to participate," Bisca said sighing loudly, "But the total score after all the events determine the winner so it would have mattered if I won the shooting contest if everyone else failed."

"Hey!"

"Moving on, I read the rule book and there are only three major things. First, the guild master is not allowed to participate, second is those without an emblem of a designated guild can't participate, and each game will remain secret until just before it starts, and at which time the rules will be explained." Levy said as Jet and Droy cheered her on.

"That's not very helpful information." Erza said sighing.

"Oh, but there's one more thing. Participants must turn to their assigned inns by 12:00."

"What could be so important that we have to be at our hotel at a scheduled time?" Erza asked herself.

"Well, in that case, there's plenty of time till 12! So let' go exploring!" Lucy said excitement evident in her voice as she ran off to a random direction.

"Wait! Do you even know where we'll be staying!?" Erza yelled at Lucy as she ran.

"Yeah, it's at Honeybone! See ya guys!"

"Wait a second... where the hell is matchstick!?" Gray yelled.

"You're right Gray. We haven't seen Natsu at all for the three months he and Happy have been gone." Makarov said stroking his mustache.

"It's alright everyone. I have faith Natsu will find us and not cause any trouble." Erza said trying to dismiss any negative thoughts although she had some of her own.

 **Location with Lucy at night:**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Turning her head towards the direction of the sound of breaking bones and gargling blood, Lucy walked out of the flower shop and was going to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Excuse me. Pardon. Sorry... Uff! Hey, what was that for buddy!?" Lucy navigated her way through the small but large crowd of people pushing, shoving, crawling... basically everything to get through but eventually fell to the ground in front of the crowd and to where to the so-called fight was taking place. Actually, it wasn't a fight, just... a beat down.

Looking up, Lucy saw two males, one blonde and the other black haired.

"What a sad excuse for a mage. This guy barely has any magic to power his own magical vehicle." The blonde scoffed as he stepped on the guys head causing him to groan aloud.

"I don't even know why we bothered ourselves with this." The black haired man said, sighing at the end and crossing his arms.

"Ha, these guys were a joke, Sting-kun. No one can match your power!" The marron cat that had a little jean vest said gleefully to the blonde.

"Fro thinks so too." A green cat looking figured said that was dressed in a pink frog suit... which was odd in Lucy's opinion.

"Um... excuse me but what's going on here?" Lucy asked still on the ground.

"Whaa? Who are you?" Both the blonde and the black haired man said at the same time looking at Lucy. Meanwhile, Happy entered the frenzy.

"Hey, Lucy!" Happy said floating down.

"Huh, Happy!? What are you doing here!? And why isn't Natsu here with you?" She asked starting to stand up.

"Oh, well, Natsu said he had to take care of some business so he sent me to find the others and here I am!" Happy answered.

"Wait... Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel, correct?" The blonde asked suddenly as his body started to tense.

"Yeah, what of it?" Happy asked feeling a strange sensation off these two like he does when he's with Natsu, Wendy or Gajeel, "Anyway, who are _you?_ "

"What! You never heard of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!? They're Sting and Rogue, the most powerful double seen!" A random audience member yelled in shock. As he yelled that, Happy saw something he usually does not see.

"Huh, what with these weird looking cats?" He asked walking over the green and red "cats".

"Who's this dumb looking cat?" The red one said nonchalantly.

"What! They can talk too!?" Getting back to the situation at hand, the two Sabertooth mages now clarified as Sting and Rogue walked up to Lucy.

"I guess the rumors were true. The group of Fairy Tail mages survived 7 years ago came back and entered the Grand Magic Games." Sting scoffed at Lucy who at the backed away slightly from the proximity of Sting's face. Turning to Happy, he laughed.

"You must be the exceed of Natsu then, huh? Hahaha! Your **Dragonslayer** couldn't even slay a Dragon! Acnologia... I'm sure that if he was here right now, I would be able to kick his ass." He laughed again with a wicked smile plastered on his face. Lucy and Happy cringed at the comment as it hit a very sensitive spot for both of them and more so for the pink haired **Dragonslayer** that wasn't here at the moment.

"You know, I actually looked up to Natsu-san from when I was younger, but that all changed when I heard the news of him being able to kill off a single Dragon."

"With what you're saying... does that mean you guys are also **Dragonslayers**?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"We'd prefer if you called us _true_ **Dragonslayers** from now on. If we wanted to we could kill Acnologia we would." Sting said arrogantly as Rogue stood there seemingly just listening to the conversation.

"That's easy for you to say jerk! You never actually seen Acnologia!" Lucy screamed tears brimming from her eyes as she forced them not to show.

"We don't need to see Acnologia to know that we're better suited than your **Dragonslayers**." Sting scoffed again getting Happy very irritated.

"Here let me explain," The red exceed said getting in front of Happy and Lucy, "Your **Dragonslayers** are the first generation, meaning they were taught their magic by their Dragons. The second generations are Laxus and Cobra as they were given their magic by lacrima. But Rogue and Sting here was trained by their own Dragons and had a Dragon lacrima implanted inside them. Meaning that they are the third and _better_ generation!"

"Hey did your Dragons disappear in the year July 7, 777 too!?" Happy asked suddenly ignoring the last comment that said they were better than Natsu. ' _If Natsu was here I'm sure he would ask the same thing._ '

"Well to be frank... our Dragons didn't disappear... we eliminated ours to become true **Dragonslayers**." Rogue spoke for the first time menacingly answering Happy.

"Y-you... you killed your own Dragons?" Lucy said her voice trembling.

"Humans... did that to... Dragons?" Happy said to himself in fear thinking about what happened with Acnologia.

"H-happy, I think we should leave now." Lucy said backing off into the crowd wanting to get away from the scaring looking Sting and Rogue.

"Yeah, Lucy, we should go." Happy flew over to Lucy picking her up into the sky over to the inn they were staying at as everyone just stared.

 **3 hours later:**

"Tell me," Erza said in her pj's, sitting on a bed and crossing her arms, "Where were you all this time?" She said in a stern voice. ' _And_ _Natsu, where are_ _you_ _?_ '

"I was having a completely unenjoyable meal." Gray said sighing thinking of Juvia.

"We just got caught up with some weirdos." Happy said with a wave of his paw.

"More like full involvement with them." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Say, is Wendy and Carla not back yet? Also, Happy, where's Natsu?" Erza said softly, feeling concerned about Wendy being out this late and Natsu... well she's scared of Natsu being Natsu.

"Oh well, Natsu said he had to take care of some business while I don't know where Charle and Wendy are." Happy answered sadly, his voice dropping at the end.

"Hey everyone, we brought food!" Lisanna came through the door joyfully holding a bag of chips and candy as Elfman brought "Muscle Cola".

"Oh Elfman, Lisanna, you came to watch the games too?" Erza asked walking towards the two white-haired siblings.

"Yeah, we wanted to cheer you on and hopeful see you beat some other guild's ass!" Lisanna yelled happily, uncharacteristically cursing in the end and pumping her fist up in the air, showing her excitement.

"I would've wanted entered to impress my sisters, but alas, my manliness has not been chosen." Elfman said sighing as Lisanna tried to comfort him.

"Well anyway, this is the perfect opportunity to ask. Lisanna, could you go out and find Wendy. She has not been back yet and the rules said that all participating members have to be back in their designated inn by 12:00." Erza said.

"Huh? Why do you guys have to be here by 12:00?" Elfman asked putting the sodas down.

"We don't know ourselves but that's just what the rules said." Gray answered.

"Hey Elfman! Looks like you get to participate in the games after all." Turning their heads towards the window, they all saw Natsu standing on the porch with a bundle of blue in his arms.

"Natsu! You're back!?" Erza yelled in surprise. Looking more closely at what was in Natsu's arms, she gasped.

"Wendy..." Lucy spoke putting her hands to her mouth, "W-what happened to her?"

"I don't know. That's why I was late, I smelled something weird that was following Wendy and went looking for her. Then when I finally found her in this huge city, I could barely sense any magic coming from her." Natsu answered, frowning deeply.

"Natsu! What about Charle!?" Happy asked worriedly tears streaming down his furry face.

"Don't worry buddy, she's right here!" Natsu announced as he brought a white ball of fur from his jacket. Putting the two females down on the closest bed, Natsu walked towards his friends, "So, uh... what's up?" He asked sheepishly.

Erza's hair shadowed her eyes as she was taking deep breathes, "What's up, uh? What's up! You almost missed the registered time and almost let our team down! But," She sighed calming down as she put her hands on her hips, "I guess I can't get mad at you if you had a good reason not to be here, which you did." Erza said her eyes glancing towards an unconscious Wendy.

"I guess now all we have to do is wait till it's 12 o'clock-" Gray said but was interrupted by the large ding signaling that it was midnight.

" _Attention guild members who have attended the Grand Magic Games! The preliminary round that will turn the 113 participating guilds into the 8 shall now begin!"_

"What was that!?" Lucy screamed.

"It seems to be coming from outside!" Erza yelled as the group of mages ran to the porch. What they saw was a humongous pumpkin head dressed in a jester's clothing.

"It's HUGE!" Natsu screamed.

" _The rules are simple, you are just participating in a race!_ " As the pumpkin head said this the inn they were staying in rose high into the sky.

"Oh my! What's happening!?" Lisanna gasped as she held a barfing Natsu.

"Hey, look! The other inns are transforming too!" Gray pointed out, trying to regain his balance as the inn stopped moving upwards.

" _The Domus Flau stadium is the goal! The first 8 teams to make there shall qualify for the games! You are free to use magic as there are no limitations! To actually qualify for the games, all the team members have to make to the end!"_ While the pumpkin said this, floating wooden boards started to from on front of the porch of the inn, " _Also... we're aren't responsible for any deaths in the Labyrinth._ "

"Hey Elfman, like I said... looks like you're actually are participating."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers, I'm here with another chapter! One thing I have to say is whenever I skip something in this arc, it's gonna be cannon. Plus, I've gotten a lot of Pms that say that Erza should be the winning girl and so she is! As you can see, I put some minor changes here and there to start off my GMG arc that's not actually all that different from the original. I would also like to thank all the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. It just really means a lot to me, especially to the people who try to share this fanfic or reach out to get readers aware of it. Another announcement is that I'm gonna skip once again in the story which means everything before that is canon and happened exactly like the anime or manga. That's actually all I have to say, so review, share, follow or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **PS: Call out to my good friend Denise who helped with this chapter and added in some of the jokes. All of the funny things that you think I wrote are actually his genius input that listened to. Although, sometimes he is a douche(don't tell him i said that... just kidding, he already knows he's an asshole):P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two-Pronged Mission**

"WHAT! Lucy's been captured by the royal army!" Makarov screamed in terror. The group of fairies were currently residing in a late night bar to have their meeting about the unnerving subject.

"Yeah," Gray sighed, "They think she's involved with a secret plan; something called The **Eclipse Gate**."

"So what? Are we supposed to win the Grand Magic Games to get her back?" Laxus asked crossing his arms in frustration.

"I'm not sure if we can believe that statement either." Gary said answering Laxus sighing again in aggravation at how sticky of a situation they were in now.

"Seriously guys! Let me out of this thing and let me save her!" Natsu yelled, tugging and pulling at the ropes binding him to a wooden pole.

"Please calm down Natsu-nii. I'm sure we'll come up with a plan to rescue her, okay." Wendy said trying to calm down Natsu.

"We're up against the Kingdom ya know? I don't think you can fight that many people." Happy said raising his paw to Natsu while he growled at the statement.

"We can't take hostile action towards the Kingdom... but even they can't afford to mistreat one of their citizens," Makarov said stroking his beard, "I guess we should consider her a hostage until further notice and this project of theirs are cut off."

"I don't get it, though... we know their big secret so why did they let us go?" Gajeel questioned.

"Perhaps they let us go so we can testify against that Arcadios fellow before." Pantherlily deduced.

"But then why risk their secret getting out?" Charle said inputting her own two cents.

"Do they feel that their secret can be kept longer than it has already?" Erza questioned adding more onto the list.

"They could have captured us all if they wanted to." Gray said.

"I don't think that's the case. I'd seem pretty suspicious if the competitors of the Grand Magic Games were to suddenly disappear." Mira said proving Gray's statement to be wrong.

"Also I don't think the kingdom would want to get on the wizard guilds bad side, as they're one of the main forces of defense for the country," Juvia said agreeing with Mira.

"GAH!" Natsu yelled breaking free of the ropes, "Enough talking, let's just kick some royal butt and get Lucy back-"

"Enough of your insolence brat," Makarov slammed a huge fist onto Natsu, knocking him to the ground in pain, "A member of our family has been taken. This is no time to be rash, Natsu. We all feel that way."

"Well, obviously our usual method of going straight on would be useless in this situation. But somehow we have to find a way to get her back without causing trouble..." Erza asked herself, putting an armor-clad finger on her chin.

 **Location at the Grand Magic Games the next day:**

"July 6th, the final day of the Grand Magic Games. Oh yes, at last, at long last today has come! The last day of wizards testing their skills on the field of the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer bellowed in excitement as you could practically feel his adrenaline through his words.

The crowd cheered louder for every word that came out as the energy of the people were contagious.

"Like it or not, only one guild will be victorious and be named the best guild in Fiore! And here with the play-by-play is yours truly, Chapati, while former council member Mr. Yakima will be providing commentary. We also have a special guest here today, the official mascot of the tournament: Mato!" Chapati said introducing the other people in the commentary box with him.

"But do you not need to serve as referee Mr. Mato?" he asked.

"Today will be fine, 'kabo," Kato answered, "But now it's time to bring out the participating teams!" With this heard, the crowd screamed in excitement wanting to see the finalists fight for the top.

"Now currently in 5th place are the hunting dogs turned pups: Quadro puppy!" They came out from one of the entrances in a trail of explosions leading behind them, "Although bested before, "Drunken Hawk" Bacchus is a most formidable opponent!"

"Now next up! Blue Pegasus led by perfume master Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki and are currently in 4rd place!" The team for Blue Pegasus walked in the stadium in slow motion then struck a pose in a cloud of sparkles with some colorful smoke screens going off in the back of them(the anime came up with this not me).

"Now in 3 th place comes Lamia Scale being led by the person who might even rival Gray Fullbuster: Lyon Bastia!"

"Don't forget about the **God Slayer** Chelia Blendi and the Wizard Saint Jura Nekis 'kabo!"

"And now tied up with Lamia Scale in 3rd place... Mermaid Heel! A dazzling flower that not only has beauty but power too!" The group of mages walked in the rain that they magically created. "Its leader Kagura Mikazuchi is the calm one of the group but at the same time... very menacing."

"And now currently in 2nd place... Saber Tooth! Will they be dethroned this year from the top!? Who knows, but we will find out today!" The crowd roared jumping from their seat and cheered as they saw their heroes walking one the field.

"And in first place- the guild that was number one 7 years ago- Fairy Tail!" Walking out from their entrance came the chosen people from Fairy Tail with serious expressions plastered on. "Oh, my! Look at their line up! It's- It's a whole buncha' powerhouses! Unbelievable!"

Showing their faces was the team of Fairy Tail mages with some being dressed in a new attire which was, Gray, Erza, and Natsu.

"Damn, I really wanted to be there to save Lucy." Natsu sighed heavily. His new clothing included a sleeveless, black, skin tight shirt that showed both his arms with a dark red flame design coming from the bottom of the shirt. He wore baggy dark gray pants that stopped a few inches above his ankles and had two golden eastern dragons crawling up the sides with his regular black sandals to finish the look.

"Stop tryna' be the hero ash breath, you can't always save the day ya know. Plus, we have some of our strongest members going out for her so don't worry." Gray said in his new outfit(I won't bother describing the new clothing they have since you guys already know... I think).

"Gray's right Natsu, there's no need to worry about it. Just have faith in your comrades." Erza said smiling at both Natsu and Gray as they were apparently budding heads(Same with Erza, Go look it up or something).

"Clever thinking Makarov," Mavis said impressed with his fast thinking.

"In the end, this was our only option. We might be able to get Lucy legally if we win the games but if not, getting her by force is another way. So while everyone is distracted we'll send a team of other mages to recover her," Makarov explained. That team included Juvia, Mira, Wendy and the exceeds.

"So it's a two-pronged strategy then uh..." Mavis said. _'We are you counting on you kids!'_


	6. Chapter 6

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **Too Close For Comfort**

 **A/N: Hey guys, how's it going! If you read this chapter you would see that it's weird how I wrote things but it's on purpose. I wanted to try to write this chapter in the Announcers' prospective cause I thought it would be cool to do so. But if you don't like it this way don't worry. I will be changing backto my regular writing style next chapter. Plus I'm very surprised at how this story boomed over the past 24 hours. I mean, just, wow!**

 **Anywho, see you at the bottom!(If you make it there anyway)**

"This final round of the Grand Magic Games and will feature a full team survival game!" Chapati yelled in the lacrima powered microphone. Fireworks exploded in the sky, lighting up the already bright day. The crowd cheered hearing the event as they could already anticipate what the event was going to be like. "And the battle field for this round will be the entire city of Crocus!"

"The teams have already spread out and are awaiting on standby." Yakima said informing the spectators.

"The teams will rush through the city battling any opposing guild members they may encounter! Knocking out or incapacitating an opponent will get 1 point for the guild! Each guild must also assign one member as leader. But none of the other guilds will know who the leader is, Kabo!"

"Defeating a leader is worth five points, which theoretically speaking every team has a chance to win." Yakima said once again explaining the rules.

"Should teams work together or work apart! This is the deciding factor of this game, so let's see what the teams pick!" Chapati screamed getting pumped from the suspense. "Who will stand gloriously at the top of the magic world!? SO LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

At that moment, a blaring sound was heard throughout the city indicating the start of the final game. The guilds rushed into action at their top speed, some looking for someone to beat immediately while others have staged a strategy to try to win.

"Ahh, it would seem most teams have decided to split up. Some even split into small groups... interesting." Yakima said to himself.

"B-b-but what is this! It seems the Fairy Tail team has chosen to stay in their spots! With their eyes closed even!"

'I fucking hate this plan.' Natsu thought. 'I look like a freakin' idiot!'

"What on Earthland is going on!" Makarov screamed jumping around and shouting frustration. Some would say he looked senile.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lisanna asked.

"The hell should I know?" Cana answered, "Go and get them all ready! The sooner this starts the faster it ends!" Lisanna sweat dropped at this.

"Fairy Tail's actions are peculiar but some people have already run into some sticky situations! Oh, it seems Novarip of Quadro Puppy has been incapacitated already! Lamia Scale takes one point and moves on to third place!" The crowd got excited seeing as how the games have escalated so quickly in the many lacrima screens showing the participants.

"Oh! Well, look at that! Arana and Beth of Mermaid Heel have both been taken down by the Trimen Squad of Blue Pegasus which earns them two points! It seems the board is beginning to move rapidly as the teams are being taken down! But... it seems Fairy Tail is still not moving!"

'I seriously want to punch Mavis if I could... this stupid plan better work.'

"Ahh! Look at this Yakima, look at it! Lyon is driving through Quadro's members like it's nothing! That's two more points for Lamia for a total of 43 points!"

"Oh my, Kabo! It seems Toby and Yuka have encountered... Bacchus, Kabo!"

"It's Sting! Sabertooth's Sting comes out of nowhere knocking out Bacchus with one punch! Unbelievable! With the incapacitated Bacchus as Quadro's leader, Sabertooth earns 5 points! Which means... it's a comeback, with Sabertooth taking first place AGAIN!"

The crowd cheered immensely at hearing that one of their favorite guilds have taken first place again while Natsu, well...

'I really wanna kick someone's ass right now!'

"Oh, Kabo! Now here comes Kagura-chan, taking out both Yuka and Toby in one hit, Kabo! Now Sting-san and Kagura-chan are face to face, Kabo!"

"Mhm. It seems that Sting-kun has vanished from the scene..." Yakima said interested

"But anyway, Mermaid heel earns two points for a total of 42 points! Also it looks like Milliana has taken care of Rocker which earns them another point and also means Quadro Puppy is eliminated from the tournament!"

"Looks like Lamia and Mermaid are catching quickly to the top, Kabo!"

"Even though the scores have moved drastically, Fairy Tail still has yet to move!"

'I swear after this is over I'm gonna kick popsicles' butt to let out my frustrations.' Natsu sighed.

"What are they doing! We need to win if we expect to get lucy back!" Makarov yelled frustrated.

"Which is why we need to stay calm and steady. Our opponents fighting styles, spells and behavioral pattern have all been analyzed. I've committed them to memory and factored millions of strategic simulations." Mavis said calmly standing up.

"Uhh... I don't understand any of this First Master..." Wakaba said taking in a smoke.

"I've predicted the enemy's movements and actions which have so far gone as plan. I've already given the team a battle plan to lead them into a complete victory. So don't fret," Mavis said point her finger index finger upward, "Commence operation Fairy Stars!"

As she said this the Fairy Tail team sprinted towards their assigned positions following the orders given to them to ensure their victory. Each one of them split into a different section of the city, seemingly aiming for a place that has no players.

"AT LAST! Fairy Tail has sprung into action!" Chapati yelled excited.

"Was this all part of a strategy perhaps?" Yakima commented.

"Still, it'll be hard to get points after waited so long, Kabo!"

"Oh, But it looks like Rufus has taken action against Fairy Tail already! And he seems to be using the spell used to take out his opponents on the first day!"

"What is this, Kabo! They all dodged the attack except for Laxus as he took it straight on, Kabo!"

"Incredible! After defeating Jenny and the Trimen at once they are tied for first place with Sabertooth!"

"Also the Wizard Saint Jura has taken action as well defeating Ichiya the leader of Blue pegasus and our beloved Chelia has just defeated Leslie of Mermaid Heel giving Lamia a total of 49 points!"

"Truly a formidable opponent Lamia is." Yakima said.

"Kabo, Kabo, Kabo! Now there are three guilds sharing 1st place, Kabo!"

The spectators roared at the news seeing as the game has heated up to its climax, and things were just getting started.

"Mhm, but it now Pegasus has been wiped out." Yakima said analyzing the situation again.

"Oh! It looks as though it's still heating up as Gray has now confronted Rufus in the town Library!"

"And even though the fight just started, Rufus has unleashed a relentless amount of attacks on Gray who can barely defend against them." Yakima said.

"Looks as though Gray is still able to stand! What a hair tingling fight indeed!"

"Oh my, Kabo! Gray just got hit with a devastating attack from Rufus, Kabo. I-is he gonna be able to get back up, Kabo!?"

"What a one-sided battle! Is Rufus destined to win this match or will Gray comeback and take him down!?"

"What a truly intense onslaught Gray is enduring as Rufus dishes it out! Is Gray suppose to just take it and kiss and floor!"

"Oh, it seems Gray can't get back up due to a **Gravity Spell** made by Rufus." Yakima explained.

"Has **Ice-Make Magic** lost to **Memory-Make Magic**!? Wait, what's this! Has Gray Fullbuster final begun his counter attack!?"

"It seems he has! His stripping! His stripping! His stripping!"

"It's Gray Fullbuster for the win! Fairy Tail has triumphed!" The crowd went wild seeing the underdog win in such an amazing way and to be able to see beautiful **Maker Magic** right in front of their eyes.

"Now Fairy Tail is in the lead at 1st place with 50 points!"

"They also have all their members left. Pretty terrifying if you ask me." Yakima said. Following Natsu, we can see he stopped at a wide alleyway in between some buildings as he just stood there like he's waiting for something.

 _'I was told by_ first _master to wait here for Chelia and stall her for as long as I can.'_ Natsu thought to himself. Standing there for a few minutes he waited and as expected, Chelia came from the sky aiming a wind attack towards Natsu.

"There you are Natsu-san!" Chelia said as Natsu dodged the attack and she landed softly on the ground smiling.

"Ah, yes! I finally get an opponent after all those long hours!" Natsu said crying to himself.

"I want to see what Wendy-chan sees in you, that makes you so great Natsu-san. So come at me!" Chelia said charging towards Natsu.

"I'm all fired up! Let's do this!" Natsu said also charging.

"Oh, my! There's a new match up and it's with Natsu Dragneel and Shelly-welly!" A few minutes later.

' _This is so freaking boring!_ ' Natsu shouted in his mind. For that past few minutes, Natsu found that Chelia was about as strong as Wendy, meaning he could K.O her in an instant which wasn't too fun but he had to follow the master's orders. So he had to dodge, block and counterattack over and over again to make the fight last longer.

Poor Natsu. But anyway back to the story, Erza was just walking over to her designated place, told to her by Mavis. Waiting there for Minerva she got an unexpected guest striking from the sky(it's not Chelia by the way).

"It's Kagura! Kagura-chan has struck Erza Scarlet from the air and it seems to be in a standstill!"

"Nope, Erza has the upper hand on this one." Yakima said right before Erza sent Kagura flying in a different direction.

"Oh! Yakima-san was right! But now it seems the two women have locked swords once again and- wait! It's-it's-it's Minerva! She has joined in on the fray! A three-way battle between the strongest women here! I can't- I just can't- It's just so unbelievable!" Chapati yelled excitedly but unfortunately was hyperventilating.

"There, there, just breath in and out, Kabo. That's right, in and out, Kabo." Kato patted Chapati's back helping him breathe regularly.

"I'm okay now people, but that's not important as we are witnessing a battle of a lifetime!"

 _'He should definitely tone it down a notch.'_ Yakima thought, sweats dropping as the announcer went right back to screaming.

"Wait, Yakima-san. Wh-wh-what spell is Minerva us-us-using?" Chapati said shivering at the waves of energy hitting him even from his position away from the fight while Minerva was chanting words out loud in a language unknown with her **Magic Energy** increasing drastically. When she finished with the chant, a huge explosion happened where the three women were, engulfing a wide radius with a blinding white light and destroying half the building.

When the attack was over, the crowd was flabbergasted. The smoke cleared showing that Minerva was completely fine-unaffected by her own attack- but after a few seconds, the dust was completely gone showing both Kagura and Erza standing firmly.

"Oh my Kami-sama! After an attack from the terrifying Minerva, both swords women still stand looking like nothing happened!"

"They're really scary, Kabo!" Just as Kato said this Minerva formed a globe of swirling magic in her hand that kept on growing. Thinking it was another attack Erza and Kagura got in a ready stance, but instead as the globe got bigger it showed a person.

"Wait a second, Yakima-san! Is that who I think it is?"

"It seems to be Milliana in the magic globe!" Yakima said in disbelief.

"Isn't this against the rules!?" Chapati asked surprised.

"No, I guess not, Kabo. The rules never stated you couldn't kidnap someone, Kabo." Kato said in distress.

"This must be apart of her strategy." Yakima explained.

"Well this is one unfair strategy to me!" Chapati exclaimed, "Wait, it seems Minerva has left and are letting Erza and Kagura duke it out with each other!"

"Indeed, she did. But if you look closely you can see that Kagura definitely has the upper hand in this fight." Yakima said.

"That may be so, but right now we also have another match with Gajeel and Rogue! **Iron Dragon** vs **Shadow Dragon**!" The crowd cheered at the pair up, excited to see another **Dragonslayer** battle, "Wait there's another coming up as well! It's Laxus vs Orga! **Lightning Dragon** vs **Lightning god**! Now it's mostly a battle between the Slayers and their magic!"

"Natsu vs Chelia, Rogue vs Gajeel and Laxus vs Orga, Kabo! You're right Mr. Chapati, Kabo!"

"Mhm, what exciting match ups indeed." Yakima said rubbing his beard.

"Hey, look! The fight with Erza and Kagura has escalated! They're falling through what seems to be the broken building from before! And Erza is throwing everything she has at Kagura but she is counter-attacking her efforts with even more force! Could Titania be losing this one; the same person who took on 100 monsters!?"

"Erza Scarlet seems to be losing this Chapati, Kabo!"

"She's down on the ground with Kagura standing above her! What will she do now?"

"Well, they seem to be discussing something." Yakima said.

"Well it must be pretty serious for Kagura to pull out her sword! She never does that!" And Chapati was right, she would never do this without a cause, but it right now it was for one. Erza just told Kagura that she was the one who killed Simon-Kagura's brother- because of her weakness(which isn't true, Simon jumped into his own death by himself, that freakin' idiot. Natsu could have done that since he's freakin' OP in this story).

"Wait, is Kagura going to do what I think she is!?"

"That would be illegal in both the game and in the Kingdom, so she better not do it!" Yakima said distressed as his blood pressure went up.

 **With Natsu:**

"What going on?" Natsu asked himself still dodging Chelia's attacks. Looking up at the Lacrima Jumbo screen he gasped, "Erza!"

"Hey, what are you talking about- what!?" Chelia screamed in surprise when she looked up to see Kagura about to cut Erza in half.

"I'm sorry Chelia but I have to go. It's been a good fight with you though!" Natsu said charging up his magic.

"What are you talking about!? We still have a fight going on!" Chelia said charging her magic too, " **Sky god's Bellow**!" She screamed sending a black torrent of air towards Natsu who took the attack head on. Still going on with her bellow, her eyes widened when she saw Natsu walking through it like it was nothing.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron** ,"Chelia waited for the upcoming punch of pain but instead, "Flick." Natsu covered his finger with his magic, flicking Chelia in the forehead sending her flying back a few feet and landing on the ground unconscious. Picking her up and laying Chelia against a wall, Natsu started sprinting towards Erza's location.

 _'I've always believed in you Erza, for all the times you saved me and stopped me from doing something stupid. But this will be cutting it too close!'_ Natsu yelled in his mind as the lacrima screen showed Kagura bringing down her sword on Erza.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the bottom of the page readers! I have something to tell you obviously. I've decided a pairing for this story for Natsu. Drum roll please*Bu-dum bu-dum bu-dum bu-dum* It's... wait for it... almost there... just keep reading... that's right half way there... Nah, just kidding its Erza. Yup, I thought 'Natza' would be a good one for this story(with the additional votes I got which were a ton). Let me explain. I made Natsu badasser(not a real word) in this story. So just doing the math is easy, Super Badass(Natsu)Already Badass(Erza)= Ultimate Badass/Amazingly powerful pairing.**

 **Plus, I would like to address an amazing person who helped motivate me to post this chapter even when it's so late(and you guys know how I hate doing that). The person is Blackdragonshinigami, which is a cool name in my standards. I came up with 03jtunis By picking to numbers I like, The first initial of my first name, and then the city where my family immigrated from.**

 **Now, about the story, get ready to have your mind blown in the next chapter. The fight I'm gonna do is going to be the best one by far when it comes to the pair up. And you'll never guess who it is(If you do, that's fantastic just don't tell anybody).**

 **And now, I'm going to do something I never have before. End this with a riddle(sort of). If the daddy frog makes the *Croak Croak* sound and the mommy frog makes the *Ribbit Ribbit* sound, what sound does the baby frog make? But getting the nonsense away, for now, you know the drill. review/Pm, share, follow or do whatever!**

 **Have a nice time reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Bold** "= Magic/Person or item of Magic/Giant Mythical Beings/Strong title held like Dragon King

' _Italics_ '= Thoughts/Reading from text/Call from item

Underline=Only happens when Bold text says Magic or a Person or item of Magic

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo everyone! Here it is! The fight you've all been waiting for! And I must say... it has been a bitch writing this thing. My computer kept shutting down and prevented me from saving this which made it even harder when I can't remember the genius that I typed down. Then, the fanfiction page always said, "Opps! This page doesn't seem to be responding. Do you want to wait or kill it?" It was frustrating, 'cause obviously, I wanted to wait dumbass! All my hard work went down the drain about 5 times. I almost gave up actually but I figured I should save whatever I wrote down every 20 minutes, and it worked. And here is my sorta, kinda, finished masterpiece!**

 **And for those of you who know, I posted a new story call "Omega Dragonslayer". I'm surprised that a chapter with only 700 words to its name was getting so much attention. Anywho, I suggest listening to your favorite battle music playlist(if you have one because I certainly do) and be ready for Natsu's new moves, which I will post down below so you all can understand. Go there first if ya want to.**

 **Now, I'll you at the bottom!**

 **Letting Loose**

"Come on Erza...!" Natsu said to himself sprinting as Kagura's sword was about to bear down on Erza. The same time Kagura swung her sword down, a bright flash of light appeared and dissipated at that same moment, blinding the lacrima screen which showed the suspenseful events going on. But as that light dimmed down, Erza was seen quickly countering and summoning a sword in her hand, blocking the devastating attack from Kagura as shock waves moved in the air.

"What!?" Kagura said shocked, staggering back in surprise that Erza was able to block her strike. The one time she released her sword to kill her reason of despair and gloom, the first strike wasn't able to take down her opponent. This fact infuriated her as she steeled herself for Erza's next move.

"I will not die... not here. After all the lives sacrificed to save mine, I will not die here!" Erza said **Re-quipping** into another suit. This one, however, was simpler than the others as it only had bandages around her breasts and long red pants with yellow flame patterns on it.

"No! If that's the case then I will kill both you and Jellal!" Kagura yelled in hatred, rushing to attack her opponent. Swiftly dodging the careless swing from Kagura, Erza jumped high into the sky ready to strike Kagura down. Seeing the challenge brought to her, Kagura, ready to slice her head off, jumped up towards Erza and colliding with her mid-air until the swords broke apart from one another and the two were sent flying different directions.

Landing safely on the ground, Erza looked back to see Kagura slowly wobbling but keeping her stance. But already knowing that she had a clean strike on Kagura, Erza watched as she was falling from the air hitting the ground hard.

"The fight's not over yet! Kagura is getting back up!" Chapati yelled impressed.

"I-I-I-I will not... give up!" Kagura said using her sword as support to get up. Seeing her resolve, Erza was prepared for another round but using her sixth sense, she ran towards the unsuspecting Kagura and in a last ditch effort, Erza roughly pushed her out of the way of the boulder's path from the crumbling tower around them. Dust was kicked up from it hitting the ground, but when it cleared, Kagura was speechless.

Erza was trapped under the rubble with her leg being endowed by a huge rock, crushing it. Looking up to her in a lot of pain, Erza spoke softly, still not getting used to the feeling of a giant rock hugging her leg.

"I think I remember you... back from Rosemary village. You... were the kid I told to go in the barrel to hide... I remember now." Erza said smiling painfully as her muscles tensed from the sudden movement of her face.

"You-you were her? N-no, how can this b-be!? That girl was sweet and selfless, while you-you're harboring a criminal! I don't understand..." Kagura wept in confusion, going on her knees.

"You know, Simon talked about you all the time. I always wondered what she was like for him to talk that much about her and wondered if she made it out the village okay. But fate is cruel isn't- for me to find you again in one of the worst reunions I ever had." Erza chuckled at that but immediately stopped when she felt a weight being lifted off her now injured leg.

Looking up she saw Kagura being the one to lift the small boulder off her leg and helping her up.

"I... I need time to process this... but for now, I'm sorry for what I have done and accused you of and that you have taken the victory." Kagura said standing getting her composure back up.

"I-" Before she could even speak, Erza saw something unforgettable.

A sword suddenly going through Kagura's stomach, splashing the squirting blood on her while the whole scene was facing directly at her. She could see the trembling of her limbs and the color of her face draining rapidly at the wound she harbored on her torso.

Looking behind her, Erza saw that it was Minerva that shoved the cold piece of metal through Kagura. Pulling it back out, Minerva smiled at her work while Erza looked mortified. Kagura fell with a lifeless expression on her face while Erza watched it all.

' _No... not again. Please no...'_

"You may have won the fight but I have won the points. So, I guess I should say thank you, Titania." Minerva chuckled a bit as blood was dripping from the sword.

"Oh shit! This is going to end badly! I hafta get there now!" Natsu yelled at himself using his magic as speed boosters to get across the city fast enough. ' _I really don't want to say it but I wish I was Jet right now!'_

"Milliana... please save, Milliana." Kagura choked out.

"Oh, that little kitten girl? She's already unable to fight so award me my points!" Minerva yelled triumphantly, bringing back Milliana from a magic orb as the scoreboard showed Sabertooth back in first place with a total of 55 points.

"This is going to be hard for Fairy Tail to catch up when they are 4 points behind." Yakima said nervously. With Erza, she crawled over to MIlliana picking her up in her arms.

"Millie! Milliana please wake up!" Erza said shaking her a bit. Opening her eyes, Milliana looked at her but quickly went back to unconsciousness, "Hey, come on Millie, come to your senses!" She yelled fruitlessly but stopped when a hot liquid touched her hand. Looking at her hand, she saw it was Milliana's blood from multiple scratch marks on her back, "What is this..."

"I grew tired of waiting so I thought I'd get amusement from torturing the girl but unfortunately she didn't meet my expectations," Minerva sighed aloud, "Oh, I told you I would show you how a queen wins a war, so this lesson should be enough to show that you can't win." Minerva laughed a bit at seeing Erza's shocked face.

"Queen... winning... everything that you just said is bullshit," Erza said dangerously, getting back on her feet, "The way you fight... it's just _pitiful_ , a cowards way to win," Erza spit out with venom _very_ clear in her voice, "The real way to win a fight, is like a warrior!" She glared harshly at Minerva as she felt a way a she never felt before in a long time looking into the raging eyes Erza showed.

"No, no! I am the queen! I will not be beaten by the likes of you- an injured opponent!" Minerva yelled, backing away slightly when she felt the energy Erza was emitting.

"This is for all my friends! **Nakagami Armor Re-quip**!" Erza let out an abundance of power, shocking Minerva with her strength. Releasing her **Second Origin** caused the fallen rocks around her to levitate off the ground as a blinding golden light surrounded Erza's body, donning her in her newest armor. With the light fading, Erza was seen in her new armor which consisted of the colors blue and gold. The main robe wrapped around her body was short, only going to her knees with the main color being blue with gold trimmings. In the middle, however, was left exposing the center of her breasts and parts of her back. It was held together by a white cloth around the waisted and knotted with a red ribbon. She wore blue gloves that only covered her middle finger, leaving the rest exposed as it flared out at the ends of her forearm, being decorated with gold beads and lines. The leggings Erza also wore had the same initial design as the gloves while she had golden boots on her feet. Her head was donned by rhumbas shaped black tiara that had gold dots in the middle and looped above her head was a white sash, starting from her lower back and going down to her knees. Her hair was designed with golden beads placed elegantly in her hair. Finally, the weapon of choice happened to be a halberd that also a sharp knife-like end.

"How do you still have this much power left!?" Minerva yelled frightened. Not bothering to answer, Erza was prepared to end her and finish this bout in one blow.

"I am giving you the chance to attack now, or else you face an overwhelming defeat." Erza said in a gravely dead-serious tone. Minerva was flabbergasted at this. This peasant in her eyes was belittling her like a bug. Taking this opportunity, Minerva conjured one of her strongest spells in her hand and threw it towards Erza. Said woman looked dangerously enraged with her eyes wide open in fury as she squatted down in a sturdy stance and brought her halberd overhead. Watching the attack fly closer to her position, Erza swiftly struck her sword down at the magical blast and cut through it like paper, dispelling it.

"What is this!? How can you be so strong after exhausting yourself and being injured so severely!?" Minerva asked wearily, fear clearly settled in her eyes.

"Take this! All the pain and suffering my nakama went through!" Erza yelled out in rage, lowering her stance even more and balancing herself for the finishing attack. She grabbed her halberd with both hands and gripped it tightly, pointing it towards Minerva, " **Nakagami Starlight**!" Twisting her feet and body in the opposite direction of her opponent, Erza rapidly swung her sword upwards, sending a wave of condensed magic in the form of a slash, blowing Minerva away as the movement of her swing caused high speeds drafts in the wind current, blasting and cutting everything around her and also making the already crumbled ceiling and pillars crumble down to nothing. And with that blast, it instantly knocked Minerva out.

"Oh my! Erza has defeated Minerva with one blow even though she's still injured! Unbelievable!" Chapati yelled amazed.

"Anyway, we need medics on the field right now for Kagura and Milliana." Yakima said as his blood pressure went down completely. He sighed at how close he was to be having a heart attack. ' _Being old sucks.'_

"Aachooo!" Makarov sneezed almost falling off the railing.

"Are you okay master?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Makarov answered. ' _Being old really does suck.'_

 **Location with Natsu in the middle of the city:**

"Erza won it! Fairy Tail now has 56 points and is back in first place!"

"Oh thank Igneel." Natsu said slowing down his running pace. Smiling, he came to a stop and looked at Erza pointing her index finger high into the air. ' _I knew you could do it Erza... just don't scare the shit outta me next time!'_ Natsu laughed a little at his remark, "I guess this is what she feels when I'm doing something reckless. Wow, this feeling sucks." Natsu said not knowing what it is to be fully worried throughout his life, until now and some other occasions.

"Achhoo!" Erza sniffled rubbing her red nose, "Natsu must be talking about me again. I really hate when he does that." She said smiling. ' _Thanks for believing in me... Natsu. Even though I know you were running to me to help anyway. Stupid.'_

"Even though the fight With the Strongest women is over, We still have a ton of fights left to display!"

Chapati said as the lacrimas showed the battles going on with the other players including Natsu. All of a sudden, feeling an abundance of magic converging in one spot, Natsu felt drawn towards it.

"Why is all that power meeting in one place and it's getting even bigger! Oh, Hahahahaha! I'm FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically as he flared his magic under his feet using them as rockets as he was now airborne flying towards what he thinks will be a monster showdown.

 **With Laxus:**

"It's gonna be nice fighting you Orga." Laxus said smirking in anticipation.

"Oh, it's an honor that you remembered my name Laxus," Orga said sarcastically, "And I hope for a good match too even though my Lightning will win."

"Being smug I see. Well, you should know this, someone is always stronger than you and getting a beatin' is one way to show you," Laxus said remembering back to Hades, "But for you to think your Lightning is the best is just plain ignorance. Your Lightning will always be second best to a Dragon's."

"Oh, you think so? Well then let's see!" Orga yelled with lightning raging around him and the same was for Laxus as the two were charging up their attack. With Orga being the first one to attack Laxus followed and the two lightning covered fists collided causing a humongous shock wave to go throughout the area. The attack subsided as the two suddenly stopped to look at something towards the left of them sensing unbelievably raw **Magic Power**.

Coming through the area was no other than Jura himself.

"Oh my Kami-sama, this is unreal!" Chapati yelled, his simple brain not comprehending the situation.

"May I join in on the fight? I haven't felt this thrilled in a while." Jura said smirking, taking his arms out of his sleeves.

"Tch, the monster shows himself." Orga said crossing his arms.

' _Mhm, he wasn't kiddin'. He really means business here.'_ Laxus thought to himself feeling the tension in the air.

"Hey Jura, let me ask you something. I really think that my **God Slayer Magic** is superior to your own Magic. I'm pretty sure the audience wants to know what is better too, so would you be able to take on my magic straight on?" Orga asked as lightning sparked in between his hands.

"Oh ho? Fine, I accept your challenge." Jura mused at him smirking as Laxus watched the situation intensely.

"You asked for it then! **Lightning God's Particle Cannon**!" Orga yelled smugly, sending a huge beam of black lightning towards Jura who was engulfed by it. Dust formed around Orga during the attack and when it went down, it showed Jura's hand slamming Orga's face into the ground.

 _'What just happened!?'_ Laxus thought surprised.

Getting up from the floor, Jura walked towards the nervous Laxus, who never actually showed his current state of distress. Standing up straight to confront his source of uneasiness, Laxus hardened his face for battle.

"I always hoped to get the chance to fight Makarov's son-"

"Woah, stop right there. The guy you're facing isn't someone with a grandfather with a fancy title, it's your opponent who'll take you down as his own man." Laxus said taking off his furring jacket.

"Oh, I respect that." Jura said smiling at his integrity. Tension was in the air as the two men faced, but Laxus was the first to move with lightning surrounding him. He charged towards Jura who was also getting ready but stopped as they both heard something faint in the area.

" **Fire Dragon's**..."

' _Oh no.'_

"What is that?" Jura asked, but he immediately went into a defensive position. Looking up he saw a twinkle in the sky and as time went on, the light got bigger and brighter and somehow the temperature changed, rising in degrees.

" **Meteor Strike**!" The light turned out to be a huge ball of fire falling from the sky. Laxus, knowing who it is, ran away for safety but Jura put up a rock wall for defense. When the ball of fire hit the rock wall, it cause a giant explosion of fire to spread across the area filling it temporarily with a pool of fire.

When the explosion went down, Laxus gasped as he saw that the rock wall was completely obliterated and Jura was stumbling back from the force of the attack.

"Hahahahaha! It worked! I've been practicing that move for months and it finally came out right!" Through the dust in the crater, there was a voice coming from there. With the wind blowing this time, everyone saw who made the explosion.

"NATSU!?"

"Oh, hey Laxus! No need to worry about Jura here, I got him!" Natsu said walking out of the crater with a grin, slamming his fists together.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked not believing the situation.

"Just go on, get outta here! I have this guy, so go fight Sting or something." Natsu said waving off Laxus who got pissed. But seeing the determination in his eyes he could only smirk in delight thinking of how Natsu has progressed.

"You know what, I'll go. Can't wait to see you get your ass kicked though!" Laxus grinned walking away while pointing his index finger in the air.

"Yeah, you too lightbulb!" Natsu said doing the same. Jura, getting back to his senses, saw that Laxus was walking away and he was being encountered by a pink haired- I mean salmon-haired teen.

"Who might you be? And why is Laxus- walking away?" Jura asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and a Fairy Tail member! I'm here to take you on by myself!" Natsu said grinning anxiously awaiting the fight ahead of him.

 **With Erza:**

"Oh no." Erza said looking up at the Lacrima screen.

" _I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and a Fairy Tail member! I'm here to take you on by myself!_ "

"Of all the-! Gah, that idiot!" Erza screamed to herself.

' _The worst part is that he has that grin. That feral grin that he's shown other times when facing stronger opponents. That only means he's gonna do everything in his power to win that fight.'_ Erza thought. "He is one reckless man. But that's one of the reasons why he's important to me."

 **Back with Natsu:**

"Oh ho? That's a big boast coming from such a small man." Jura said smiling at his new opponent.

"Who the hell are you calling small, baldy!" Natsu shot back with a comical expression. The same time, Jura gained a tick mark on his forehead.

' _Baldy!?'_

"Anyway I'm defiantly fired up for this fight!" Natsu yelled as his fire flared up around himself.

"Yes, I am also eager to beat you to the ground Dragneel." Jura said sounding angry. This time not responding, Natsu dashed towards Jura ready to one hit K.O him. But Jura, being the monster he is, slammed Natsu to the ground face first, forming a small crater around them, "You should know Dragneel, that there is always someone stronger than you in this world. So your arrogance won't take you far enough without putting in the hard work." Jura said looking down at the twitching Natsu.

"Don't _you_ think I already know that? I've been beaten by people stronger than me my whole entire life, but that never kept me down," Natsu said starting to get on his knees, "In fact I'm the one who challenges those people knowing I'll get my ass kicked anyway but I set my goals to surpass those people so I won't stop until I do. And with that as my drive, I've beaten people way stronger than me and right now, you're going to be adding to that list!"

As he said this, Natsu suddenly punched Jura with a fist covered in fire sending the man back a few meters surprised and shocked.

"I did not know you were still able to stand. I guess I should have hit you harder." Jura mused getting his posure back.

"Yeah, I guess I underestimated you too not going full out on my first chance. But now I won't make that mistake! **Flame DragonGod mode**!" Natsu yelled as his magic energy spiked to new heights. The air around him was scorching hot, making Jura cover his face from the heat and the ground Natsu was standing on was melting around his feet. The hot air was moving from the pulsing of his magic rising and Jura just stared at the boy impressed that he wouldn't have to hold back in this fight.

"Y-y-yakima-san! What is this heat!? Where's it coming from!?" Chapati yelled covering his face.

"I-I don't know!" He screamed distressed.

" **Flame DragonGod's Explosive Fist**!" Natsu yelled charging towards Jura who immediately put up a rock wall. His fist was covered in red and black flames swirling around his hand as he obliterated Jura's wall knocking him back from the force. Realizing he was in danger Jura formed another rock wall around him but it was also destroyed with another explosive punch from Natsu.

"Wait, isn't that the same magic he used against Hades!?" Erza screamed in shock.

"What magic is that?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever seen it." Mavis said studying the situation.

" **Flame DragonGod's Piercing Talon**!" As he said this, Natsu covered his leg in the red and black fire smashing it down on Jura who put up his forearms in defense but unfortunately got burned from the attack. Pushing Natsu away in the air, Jura prepared his own attack.

 **"Iron Rock Fist**!" Jura yelled as a massive gauntlet shaped fist came from the ground extending towards the airborne Natsu who already was prepared.

" **Flame DragonGod's Torching Wingbea** t!" Sending a wave of red and black fire towards the giant rock fist, Natsu was not prepared for the explosion it made causing Jura and Natsu to be sent flying back. Landing safely on the ground Natsu recomposed himself looking for Jura through all the dust that was around them.

" **Supreme King Rock Crush**!" Jura yelled from the dust as rocks from all around surrounded Natsu. The rocks of all shapes and sizes were levitating from the ground circling the unsuspecting Natsu as Jura clapped his hands together causing the rubble to close in fast on Natsu who couldn't dodge in time and took on the full blunt of the attack.

"It's now over-" Before he could finish, Jura heard something from the pile of rocks that caused him to pause.

" **Flame DragonGod's Implosion**!" That's what was heard through the rubble as a huge contained explosion happened around where Natsu was with red and black flames spreading out from the origin. Blasting the rocks away from him, Natsu snickered enjoying the fight.

" **Rock Avalanche**!" Jura said tired of the boy getting back up. The rocks he used before were being lifted again but this time formed a wave made of rubble that was being sent over to crush Natsu.

" **Flame DragonGod's Dazzling Flame**!" Throwing the huge orb of fire towards the incoming attack resulted in another blinding explosion sending arcs of wind in every direction. Wanting to attack again when he had the advantage with stealth, Natsu hurried and sniffed through the dust only not to smell Jura anywhere.

"You know, people say that I'm a monster when it comes to destructive power. But you, Dragneel, are something else." Jura's voice sounded through the smoke as Natsu rapidly looked around for where it came from only to be knocked on his ass again by a powerful strike from Jura who appeared from nowhere. The strike once again made a small crater clearing the dust up from the area.

"You should really stop underestimating me! **Flame DragonGod's Scorching Roar**!" Natsu yelled as he turned around on his back shooting a hot blast of fire from his mouth towards Jura who was standing there at point blank. The stream of fire flew into the air lighting the evening sky up more than it already was.

Getting up from his position from the ground, Natsu gasped when he found that Jura was surrounded with pillars of rock that were slightly scorched at the bottom where he aimed his attack.

"You thought I would fall for the same thing again? Natsu Dragneel, I remember you from the mission we took together to defeat the Oración Seis," Jura said building up his magic as Natsu backed away in a safe spot, "And if there's one thing I learned from watching you fight, is that you have an abundance of magic at your disposal and a tenacity to fight till the end. So, I think I should end this before it goes out of hand. **Iron Rock Spikes**!"

When Jura said this, with a point of his finger sent a continuous line of spikes towards Natsu that were popping randomly from the ground. Being quick on his feet, Natsu managed to avoid most of them getting a few scrapes but misstepped when he was trying to evade one and got blown back. About to fall to the ground Natsu landed with a thud and was breathing heavily as the scrapes were bleeding proversly and Natsu looked in badly shape in all.

The rock spikes were still forming, getting closer to him as they were also getting bigger and thicker.

' _Come on Natsu, use that brain of yours for once! Wait, I could use that move!'_

Natsu dashed at his top speed towards the in coming spikes and lit his whole body on fire as the red and black flames were getting bigger each step he took, " **Flame DragonGod's Scything Horn**!" Approaching the spiky rocks with blazing speeds, Natsu threw himself at the rocks performing a move similar to **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** but instead he was spinning around at fast speeds, his fire forming a drill-like shape as it tore through the spikes shooting from the ground.

"And now, **Flame DragonGod's Ignition**!" Just as he said this, Natsu started flying faster towards Jura as the trail behind him left red and black embers that were melting the remaining spikes that were left. Seeing this, Jura thought fast and casted a spell that he thought would secure his safety.

" **Rock Mountain**!" Jura yelled slamming his hands together while from the ground a large rock formation emerged from the ground behind him. The formation was taking the shape of a human, clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with a helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out. Jura stretched out his arms while the rock golem did the same as the collision with Natsu's enhanced technique and Jura's ultimate defensive caused a short trimmer to happen throughout the city as the surrounding builds were collapsing in on each other.

Natsu tried to push through the Golem but to no avail as the humanoid rock managed to stop his momentum and throw him high into the air. Already feeling out of magic, Natsu pulled through using the fire coming out of his feet as rockets to keep him a float in the air. For some reason, he decided to fly up even more into the atmosphere until the people down below couldn't see him.

' _Natsu, what are you doing now?_ ' Erza asked herself in her mind as she was using a staff of wood she found as a foundation to keep her steady.

"Oh my! Natsu Dragneel is up in the sky where no one is able to see him! Do you think he ran away!?" Chapati asked.

"In all my years of knowing Fairy Tail, I know that boy did not escape, all that he's doing is something only he would think of." Yakima said smirking.

"Ah, that rock guy is really tough. How the heck am I supposed to break through his defenses?" Natsu asked to himself, "Wait, didn't I already go through this with Gajeel's iron scales? Yeah I did! For once he actually turned out to be useful!"

"Achoo!" Gajeel sneezed as he dodged an attack from the crazy **Shadow Dragonslayer** , "Stupid Salamander..." Gajeel said under his breath as he formed his arm into an iron club.

"Alright let's do this!" Natsu yelled as he started flying down at fast speeds while covering himself with red and black flames again.

"What is that boy doing?" Jura asked as he was looking around in the air for any sign of Natsu. ' _I have a really bad feeling about this...'_

Still looking into the sky, Jura saw multiple little bright dots falling towards his area.

' _Oh not again!'_ Jura yelled in his head as he put up the golem's arms for defensive.

" **Flame DragonGod's Meteor Shower**!" Natsu was falling towards Jura at high speeds as he covered himself in fire, but this time was different as surrounding him were even bigger fireballs that were slamming into the golem at multiple points in its body. Natsu was still sending red and black fireballs from his mouth as he was still falling towards the ground with his arms extended in front of him getting ready to slam into the rock golem with all his might and with something else in his mind planned.

With the balls of fire attacking relentlessly on the rock golem it started to lose its footing on the ground as the fireballs were also hitting the surrounding area. Finally, when Natsu hit the rock formation himself, the impact caused a giant explosion to erupt from that point as the golem completely lost its footing and fell to the ground as Jura was blown away but was caught by his rock golem.

"What is this!? What is this madness!? Natsu just obliterated a whole entire city block in just one spell! This truly is a fight between monsters! I didn't even know he was this strong to go head-to-head with Jura!" Chapati announced.

"Hey, shuddup! I was always this strong!" Natsu said standing up from his attack.

"You are a worthy opponent Dragneel but I can not lose to you yet." Jura said walking through the smoke with blood dripping down his bald head and the golem walking behind him with multiple cracks.

' _I knew it.'_ Natsu thought looking at the golem, "Yeah, I can't lose either! I made a promise to myself right now that I would add you to my "Kicked Ass" list!" Natsu said determined as Jura laughed at what he said in amusement.

"Dragneel, I really am lucky to have someone like you as my opponent but like I said before... I will not lose!" Jura yelled as the golem charged at Natsu. With each step that it took, the ground rumbled as Natsu was ready to attack too.

" **Iron Rock Fist**!" Jura yelled as the golem's fists extended to reach Natsu. He dodged swiftly as he ran in between the two giant rock arms and jumped high into the air meeting the giant at eye level.

 **"Dragonslayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus- Flame DragonGod's Explosive Fists**!" Natsu yelled dishing out one of his secret moves as he rapidly punched the humanoid rock in the chest area nonstop. With each strike, a small rupture happened to blow the golem back a few feet and the explosions got bigger and bigger as time went on. Slowly but surely the golem's defense was wavering until it got to a point where each blow would take off a chunk of its armor.

"One last one!" Natsu yelled as he put everything he had into the last punch, destroying it into small pieces as the rubble went flying in different directions. Landing on the ground roughly, Natsu panted hard as he put on too much fatigue on his body, "I didn't... know it was... going to take... this much out of me."

"You have fought admirably Natsu, but now is where I finish this for good. **Supreme King Rock Crush**!" The same thing happened like last time with multiple rocks from the ground and rubble encased Natsu with each one hitting him hard until it was the size of a small house, "It was a good fight, Dragneel. **Rumbling Mout. Fuji**!"

The ground in the city rumbled as Jura's **Magic Energy** spiked to its high. With certain movements of his arms Jura finalized it with closing his hands together with his eyes closed. As he did so, the area immediately in front of him was struck by an immense release of **Magic Power** surging from the ground, wreaking havoc on the pile of rock where Natsu was in. The beam of magic rose several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerged from reducing the area to nothing but small pieces of pebbles.

"The fight has ended." Jura said panted, turning his back and walking away. ' _I used all my energy in that attack, I don't think I can fight anymore.'_

"Is this it... is this the end of the fight? If it is than Jura has won it, ladies and gentlemen! Natsu Dragneel has put up a great fight but it seems no one is able to defeat Jura!"

"Natsu... get up. I know you're not down, so get up. Natsu, I said get up!" Erza said to herself with a pissed off face etched on, "You wanted to win this fight so badly so why are you lying down on your ass! Get your ass up, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

The sound of Erza echoed through the city but most couldn't hear it because of the cheers made by the audience. Luckily, Natsu is a **Dragonslayer**... but not just any **Dragonslayer**...

"I am Natsu Dragneel son of the **Fire Dragon King** Igneel!" Natsu screamed out bursting through the rubble in a roar of flames, "And I _will not_ be taken down by someone I said I was going to put their ass in the ground!"

"What!?" Jura said in disbelief.

"You said it was time to finish this and I fully agree." Natsu said walking towards Jura who took on a fighting stance. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Jura with his pupils turned to slits and irises turing light gold instead of their usual charcoal black and behind him was a mirage of a giant blood red Dragon roaring in rage.

" _The fire of a Dragon rises from the earth burning everything to ash,"_ When he said this a gigantic blood red **Magic Circle** appeared directly under Jura with a face a dragon in the middle, " _The flame of a god rains from the sky incinerating what it touches,_ " Natsu chanted as another similar **Magic Circle** appeared above Jur high in the sky that was pitch black and had an unfamiliar sign in the middle. His **Magic Energy** was rising to new heights that was felt by everyone in the city and stadium, excluding Jura as he was sweating perversely at what he thought was going to happen to him, **"Dragonslayer secret art: Crimson Lotus- Scorching Heaven**!"

Raising his right arm up then striking his it palm to the ground, something breathtaking happened.

Natsu's regular red flames shot out from the ground completely engulfing Jura in the blast as it shot up into the sky, lifting Jura up as well. Eventually, the black flames came from the **Magic Circle** in the sky as it came rushing down to meet the red flames in the middle where it also attacked Jura at the same time. As the two flames merged, both red and black, it became a constant stream of fire with the black flames pushing down while the red fire came upwards meeting it in the middle.

The fire stream was what some would say was gargantuan as it lit up the night sky with everyone looking at it in awe and amazement. The beam kept getting wider and thicker until it eventually collapsed in on itself causing yet another one of Natsu's specialties- pure destruction. The whole city was encompassed in a bright light yet again and the surrounding structures were either completely destroyed or severely melted to the point where you can't tell what it is anymore. The heat emitted from the attack had everyone shielding their faces in fear of getting burnt. With the light dying down, the lacrima showed Natsu standing tall above the beaten Jura with his eye still shining bright gold.

His surroundings were still glowing red, showing the heat from his fire still made the materials burning hot.

"Everyone saw this too right? I'm not imagining things, right?" Chapati asked finally at a loss for words.

"I don't know, kabo. My city, kabo."

"This is not plausible. How can't one person... make all this damage..." Makarov asked himself as he money signs in his eyes went down the drain.

"Tch, freakin' show off. Even when I defeated my guy too he still gets all the glory." Gajeel said walking away from the beaten Rogue.

"You really did it, huh Natsu." Laxus said impressed as he too walked away from his defeated opponent who happened to ironically be Sting.

"Damn, I can't believe flame brain actually did it. I guess he has one up on me now." Gray sighed getting up from a wooden crate and walking towards his new destination.

"You truly are amazing you know that." Erza said smiling looking at the roaring Natsu on the Lacrima screen. "I bet you didn't even realize you already surpassed me."

"Ladies and gentlemen... with Fairy tail beating the last of the players they have gained a new total of 64 points making them the winners. I still can't believe it..." Chapati said with his mouth hanging open as he didn't scream this time.

While the Fairy Tail members made their way to Natsu, they smiled at the very beaten and bloody figure of him.

"You did well Natsu." Erza said walking up to him.

"Hell yeah I did! I beat Jura for goodness sake! Check that name off the list!" Natsu said forming that infamous grin that was contagious to everyone.

"Yes, I will be sure to do that." Erza chuckled, still supporting herself with the staff.

"You should get that checked out ya know." Natsu said looking at her leg.

"I'll be fine, it's only my ankle. But honestly-"

"You should check out yourself ash for brains." Gray said walking up to the two and cutting off Erza.

"What are you talking about, I'm completely fine!" Natsu said flexing his arms but stopped as the scratches and scrapes were stinging his skin.

"See, I told you." Gray snickered.

"Now come on, we gotta title to get don't we?" Laxus asked rhetorically walking up to the group.

"Of course we do! We won this fair and square!" Gajeel yelled, "Plus, Salamander isn't the only one with a new mode anymore."

"What are you talkin' 'bout!?"

"I said, you're not such a hot shot anymore now that I'm an **Iron Shadow Dragonslayer**!" Gajeel said butting heads with Natsu.

"Why you arrogant bastard!?" Natsu shot back.

"Who you callin' arrogant when you're the one that took on Jura by yourself!"

"At least I beat him, unlike you who had trouble with _Rogue_!" Natsu spat out in Gajeel's face.

"Rogue was possessed, dumbass!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that blockhead!?"

"Enough you two! I may have hurt my leg but my arms are working just fine!" Erza yelled pushing the two apart. _'Huh, you'll never change will you Natsu_.'

* * *

 **A/N: Attention readers of this fanfiction! I have something to inform you all and it is that the GMG arc is finished. Everything after this will be canon in this arc but don't fret, as the story will continue and probably with my own arc too.** **But for now, I will be stopping this story to continue with my others.**

 **Honestly, I don't know how the fight with Jura went so if yu can Pm me tell me what I should add, take out or stay the same, that would be great. Anyway vote, share, follow or do whatever.**

 **Have a nice time reading!**

 **Natsu's New moves:**

 **Flame DragonGod's Explosive Fist- spin off of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

 **Flame DragonGod's Scorching Roar- spin off of Fire Dragon's Roar**

 **Flame DragonGod's Torching Wingbeat- spin off of Fire Dragon's Wingbeat**

 **Flame DragonGod's Scything Horn- literal spin-off of Fire Dragon's Sword Horn where Natsu spins at fast speeds forming the fire around him like a power drill**

 **Flame DragonGod's Dazzling Flame- spin off of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**

 **Flame DragonGod's Ignition- A short boost of power that gives any magical move he is using a tremendous amount of firepower. The Downside is that it takes a lot of energy.**

 **Flame DragonGod's Implosion- causes a giant contained explosion around Natsu, stopping at a certain radius and buns what's inside. (Derived from Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath)**

 **Flame DragonGod's Meteor Shower- A completely new move where Natsu falls from high in the sky, covering himself in his fire and repeatedly shooting out giant balls of fire from his mouth. Then attempt to bombard his opponent with his fireballs and end the attack with him crashing into his opponent.**

 **Scorching Heaven- simply having his black flames shoot down from the sky and his red fire rise from the ground with a wide radius and the two streams of fire meet in the middle, merging and collapsing in on itself with the after effect being super awesome(my own idea)**


End file.
